One Of Those Days
by BeBe says hi
Summary: The eighth grade! April wasn't nervous at all, right? Okay, maybe a little. It's the eighth grade, right? And it all just gets worse when a devistangly hansome boy comes into her life, with a few problems of his own, that he intends to force on her.
1. Chapter 1

BeBe: I solomly swear that I do-

{Ash glares at her}

BeBe:-not own Night World

* * *

The sun beat down on April's face, as she stared up at Jefferson Middle School. Could summer really be over? Wasn't it just yesterday that she had two whole months ahead of her? Could there really only be two days left?

She shook her head, before heading to the fortune shop down the street. She needed to see how this year was goiing to be like for her. After all, it was the last year before high school.

There was only two other people in the shop when she entered. April didn't pay much attention to them. She put 50 cents into the metal box, and pulled the forune that came out.

April was never very superstitious, but there were always times where she would just like to pretend.

She inhaled deeply through her , before unfolding the fortune. _Lucky._

April smiled lightly to herself and giggled softly. Of course it was going to be great! A clean slate-not that her old one was dirty,- being the oldest in school again, and hopefully her friends wouldn't be so inlove with her boyfriends. Not to mention she would be getting her braces off this year. This year was going to be aw-

The paper was snatched out of her hands. Her muc brown hair wacked her face, as she whipped around to see a boy about her age.

He wore a dark blue baseball cap, but you could still see some strawberry locks sticking out underneath. His eyes were a silvery-pink, that scorched April to her very soul. In his left hand was her fortune, being hung in her face.

"I'll take this." he said, pocketing her fortune. Then he shoved another fortune in her hands. "Here, I'll give you this in exchange."

April watched, agape as he strolled out the door. Then she looked down at the fortune he had given her, and sighed.

Typical.

_Unlucky._


	2. Chapter 2

April sighed, rubbing the back of her head, as she slowly walked into the school. This day really couldn't get all that much worse. The first day of school! Every child's worse nightmare!

Well, maybe except for her friends. They all came in giggling with their boyfriends.

Tyler and Robin came in first, listening to Robin's new mp3 player. Or, more specifically, Tyler's new mp3 player since Robin just got the newest model and gave his old one to Tyler.

Then Brittany and Fern came in, giggling, while they read from a joke book Brittany had stolen from her dad. Fern's hand was around her waist.

Then Karina and Preston, fight/flirting, as usual. When were they not? Was what Brittany had said.

April sighed, and waited for Mandi. Mandi hadn't fallen for any guy last year, so she could walk with her.

But to her disapointment, Mandi came walking in with a guy with dark blonde hair, just simply staring at eachother.

It wasn't that anyone walked by her no. They all stopped, and said hi. But everyone fell silent on the newest couple to join the group. Mandi hadn't told anyone that she had gotten a boyfriend as well.

"Who's this?" Tyler asked, as soon as they had walked up, looking at the insanely handsome boy.

Mandi grinned stupidly. "Roland."

Tyler, and Brittany nodded, before shaking hands with the boy. Then they looked at him skepitically.

"Have I seen you somewhere before?" April asked.

Roland laughed. "I was the one who accidentally pushed Mandi into the pool at the beginnning of the summer."

"Oh, yeah." Brittany and Karina laughed.

April sighed, and looked away. Now she was the only girl in the group not to have a boyfriend, which kinda got on her nerves. But all thoughts concerning, boyfriends drifted away, when she saw him. The boy all the girls were fawning over. They probably would be fawning over Roland except for the fact that he was obviously with Mandi.

It wasn't that they were all fawning over him. It was the fact that it was _him._

She'll never forget those unusual eyes. That strawberry colored hair. He didn't look like he really noticed what was going on. Infact, he really didn't look like he noticed that there was anyone else in the hall, until his eyes fell on her.

And to April's horror, he began to walk towards her.


	3. Chapter 3

BeBe: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, no excuses, just no internet at home, at library right now. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

April gasped, and turned away, trying to find someplace to hide. Unfortunatly, there was no place. Great, so this year really was going to suck. Just what she needed.

"Hey." a familiar voice said from behind her.

April turned around to see silvery-pink eyes. She hadn't noticed this before, but they were almost a whole foot higher then hers. Man, this guy was really tall.

"Hey." she worked extra hard to make her voice hard, it had never been a problem before, but now, it just wanted to squeak.

The boy blushed, then looked away, as if he were embarrased with himself. April snorted. Yeah right. He clearly wasn't the kind of guy to regret anything he did. He obviously believed that he could do no wrong.

"I'm sorry. For what I did the other day."

April blinked, and just stared at him. He was apologizing? Was it possible that she could've misjudged him?

"Yeah," the words were flowing before she could stop them. "What was that all about?"

The boy shook his head, as if to say he didn't know. "I'm Amethest." he said, suddenly.

"April." she blinked, then looked down at her schedule.

School didn't start for another five minutes, but she had to get away from this awkward conversation. "I have to go."

She took off, without another word. When she stopped, she found out that Brittany had followed her. April mentally slapped herself. Brittany had the same pro-time as her. She couldn't escape the blonde's wrath now. Damn it all!

"Who was that?" Brittany asked as they walked in.

"A boy I met over the weekend. He stole my fortune."

Brittany laughed, which did not make April feel any better about the situation. She groweled, and went to sit down in a random spot. The classroom was empty so Brittany was able to sit down next to her, much to April's chargin.

"You don't get it, do you?" Brittany giggled.

April looked at her quizzically. What didn't she get? What could be so important that Brittany tore herself away from Fern for even five seconds? Fern? The black haired, blue eyed beauty who looked at Brittany as if she were something to eat, and also as if he would jump in front of her to take a bullet?

Brittany was still giggling softly as she looked at April.

"He's inlove with you."

* * *

BeBe: Sorry, I know it's short, but I'm almost out of time.


	4. Chapter 4

BeBe: I'm baack! Sorry it took so long to update!

* * *

April looked at Brittany wierdly. Her eyes glazed over. "What do you mean?"

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Come on, April. You really can't be _that_ dense. It was in his eyes." April raised an eyebrow, and Brittany sighed, before looking out in the hallway where Ashlyn was grabbing her binder out of her locker. Then she looked back at April. "What did you do when he stole your fortune?"

April was slightly taken back with the sudden change of topic, but sure as hell didn't let it show. After all, she chanes the topic dramatically all the time.

"I-I stood there, and watched him leave." Wow, she didn't realize how stupid that sounded until just now.

Shaking her head, Brittany began to hum a song, softly, as if thinking it over. "Why didn't you run after him?"

April bit her lip, trying to remember what had gone through her head that day. Everything had happened, so fast that it was hard to remember.

"I was just surprised that someone would be so superstious as to do something like that." I guess, she added in her head.

Brittany shook her head, again. Then she smiled, evilly. "Are you sure it wasn't because you thought he was _gorgeous?"_ April's eyes widened and she shook her head rappidly, making the blue eyed-glasses wearer laugh. "Oh, come on. He _is_ drop dead hadsome!"

April glared at her. "Then why don't you go out with him?" she hissed.

Brittany giggled. "Because he may be gorgeous, but I'm totally inlove with Fern!"

Sighing, April turned away. There goes the whole fawning over Fern thing again. She shook her head, and felt tears spring to her eyes.

"Brittany?" she whispered. "Do you think I'll ever love someone like you love Fern?" she turned back to Brittany.

Brittany smiled a knowing smile, and slapped April's arm, forcing the tears to go away. "I _know_ it. Believe me." then her smile turned wicked. "And I bet that it's with Amethyst."

April rolled her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

April rolled back on her heals, trying to hear over the noise at lunch. She sighed, and glanced over to the other side of the cafeteria, where Brittany was sitting with her friends, Karina, Kayla, Emily, and-well, PReston and the other kid, April wasn't sure of his name, were dumping trays.

Tyler, and Mandi had resumed to sit at the same table with her as last year. Robin and Roland were right by their sides, as well. Fern, well, he was at the other table, with Brittany.

"Chillax, girl." Tyler rolled her eyes. "It's not like she died or anything. She _does_ have permission to eat with her other friends, ya' know."

Yes, April did know that. It's just, she had something she wanted to talk about with Brittany. Like, what had she meant when she said that she thought that April was going to spend the rest of her life with Amethyst? And why had she been so certain about it?

"Is this seat open?" Speak of the devil, April thought, grimly. She really didn't need this, right now.

She forced a smile onto her face, as she turned around. "Sure!" she said, "And this one'll be too, if you sit there."

Amethyst looked shocked, and, too tell the truth, hurt. Mandi rolled her eyes. "She's kidding. Yes, you can sit here."

April felt a vein tick in her head, as the red head sat down. She scooted her chair out from under the table, and stood up.

"I was not kidding." she hissed. "I still haven't forgiven him yet for this weekend." and she stalked off.

~NWNWNWNWNW

Robin smirked at Amethyst. "Looks like you messed up big time, bro." he snickered.

Amethyst growled under the table. Why, did it have to be _his_ soulmate that was the stubborn one? Oh, wait, Roland had said that his had been, too...

"How did you get Mandi to forgive you?" he asked, turning to the blonde witch.

Roland laughed. "My superb good looks. Which, unfortunatly, you vampires don't have."

Amethyst growled, and hit his head.


	6. Chapter 6

**BeBe: Hey, just wanted to let you know that if you're having trouble picturing anyone, I have most of my characters from Night World posted on my profile. Ya' know, the pictures.**

April couldn't believe her bad luck! Why, oh why did it have to _him_ she felt this way towards? She wanted to scream. She needed to scream. But she couldn't, because they were in class, and that would most certainly get her in trouble, and she could live without that, thank you.

Brittany had said that she had somewhere to take April after school. April had been a little reluctant, at first. Mostly, because, it was more then likely going to have to do something with Amethyst.

But, when she got there, Brittany wasn't the only one waiting. Tyler, Mandi, Karina, her twin sister Rina, and three other girls named Ashlyn, Megan, and Ria, were there, as well. They were all standing infront of a big limo.

"Come on." Brittany said. "Mile's won't wait all day."

Karina rolled her eyes, as she opened up a door. "Miles will wait for as long as I tell him to. He wouldn't dare tell me no."

Brittany sighed, at her best friend's confidence. Miles was Karina's boyfriend and was head over heals for her. "Well, then, Thierry won't wait all day. He isn't used to." she replied, climbing into the car, after Karina.

Megan followed, and Tyler, gently nudged April in, after her. Her, Mandi, Ria, Rina, and Ashlyn followed suit.

"_Lord_ Thierry" Megan hissed. "is used to waiting. Maybe you've forgotten the fact that he had to wait for Lady Hannah for centuries."

"And, maybe you've forgotten the fact that you're supposed to call him 'Lord'." Ria followed.

"Or, maybe _you've_ forgotten, that I'm a long distance cousin of Hannah's, and have had special permission-no, _order_-not to call them Lady and Lord." Brittany hit back.

Megan snorted, and looked away. April had the slightest feeling, that she wasn't too fond of her. And, vice versa. But, back to more important madders... what the hell were they all talking about?

"Um, I'm lost." April whispered, as the school disappeared behind them. "Who are we all talking about."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Brittany smiled, over at her. "This must all be very confusing for you."

"Like you would never imagine." April grumbled.

"Well, don't worry. This'll all make sense to you in a few minutes."

"What do you mean?"

Brittany laughed. "Just wait, you'll see."


	7. Chapter 7

They drove up to a huge house, bigger than April had ever seen. But, the occupants of her car seemed less than impressed by the size. They barely gave it even a _glance._

A girl with wheat colored hair, and gray eyes came running out to scoop Brittany up in her arms. She was insanely beautiful, but that wasn't why April stared. The reason was, was that she had a birthmark slanting across her cheek, right under her left eye.

"Hey, Hannah." Brittany, said, breathleslly. Her face turned a bit pale.

Brittany was what you would call hug-a-phobic. Okay, so she came up with that word. For some reason or another she _hated _hugs. Almost as much as she hated pork, coke, and pepsi. She made her father's life tough, she always said.

"Oh, we've been waiting for you!" Hannah smiled, before pulling away to look at her. Suddenly her face became dead serious. "Thierry has something important he needs to talk to you about."

Brittany looked confused. "What could it be?"

Hannah shook her head, and glanced over at the other girls. Then, back down at Brittany, then a double take. "Brittany, I think you have a tag along."

Brittany laughed, and turned to look at April. "Oh, yeah. That's April, a friend of mine. She sits at our table, too, I've told you about her. We all have." she shook her head, turning back to Hannah. "She's found her soulmate, too."

Hannah glanced between her and the group. "Well, then, that just proves more that this subject Thierry wants to talk to you about is more important than before."

"Um, Lady Hannah?" Mandi murmured, stepping forward. "What is it, exactly that Lord Thierry wants to talk to us about?"

Hann-_Lady _Hannah shook her head. "This isn't a subject to be discussing out here. Come, the boys are waiting."

_That _got the girls going. April followed, but only because she didn't know what else to do. "Um, by boys, do you mean...?"

Tyler wrapped an arm around April shoulders. Her brown eyes were smiling. "Yes, as in like, Robin, Fern, and Roland, and such."

April nodded, and continued to walk, "Um, does that mean Amethyst will be here, too?"

This time, Tyler looked over at Brittany, who nodded. "I made sure that Thierry made sure that he was here." she said.

April turned back to Tyler. "How come she doesn't call them 'Lady Hannah' and 'Lord Thierry'?"

Tyler laughed, and looked back at the blonde, ahead of them. "Because, she's a distant relative of Lady Hannah. And since her, and Lord Thierry can't have kids, they sort of adopted her as their daughter. We all kind of have adopted parents here, except for Megan."

Hannah smiled back at April. "Anymore questions?"

"Yes, one." April said. "What the hell is going on, here?"

"Well, that's one of the reasons why we're here. Come." she pulled open a door. "All will be explained, in here."

Brittany, and the other girls nodded, and ran into the room. April stood there for a second, before slowly, stepping inside.


	8. Chapter 8

The girls were greeted with a chrous of 'hi's and 'about time's as they entered the kitchen. April came face to face with about a dozen-give or-okay so NOT take a few-of the most beautiful people she'd ever seen.

Very few she actually recognized. There was Fern, Robin, Roland, and, of course-much to her dismay-Amethyst. God, couldn't he just go die in a ditch somewhere and give her some peace?

"Pssst." Brittany whispered in her ear. "You're drooling."

"Open that mouth again for anything but breathing, and I'll pull your lower lip over your head and force you to swallow." April growled, for she knew that she, in fact hadn't been drooling, but scowling.

Brittany laughed, and went over to take Fern's hand, who pulled her onto his lap. April noticed that all the other girls did exactly the same-well, except for Megan, who playfully pushed Drake off of the chair so _she _could take a seat.

"Welcome, girls." A man with blonde hair, and agefully knowing eyes said, from the head of the table. April guessed that this was Lord Thierry, by the respectful way everybody looked at him. "I can see that Hannah has told you that this meeting is very important."

"In brief." Tyler said, smiling at the Lady.

"Well, it is. And I don't think it's something you girls are gonna wanna hear." he cleared his voice. "We started to wonder, why so many of you girls who sit at your table-or are connected to it-are finding your soulmates. We get Brittany, Mandi, and Megan, and we can understand Tyler, but that's it. We don't understand the rest, since they are in no way related to the Redferns, or Harmans."

"Soo... how is this important?" Brittany asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Aradia had another vision about the potential end of the world. Apparently the Wild Powers didn't do a good enough job at the end of the millenium. " he glanced over at a girl with crazy red hair. "The darkness is returning, and we think that's the reason why the soulmate principle is acting up, again."

"Okay," Mandi said, quietly. "And, what does this have to do with us?"

April could honestly say she was more than confused. She didn't like not knowing what was going on, but decided it was best not to talk. The others were obviously very worried.

"Well, since all the soulmates, are somehow connected to _your _table, we think that the darkness-or the way to destroy it-is somehow connected to you five." Lord Thierry glanced at April, Brittany, Mandi, Karina, and Tyler. "Or connected to just one of you."

Robin smacked his hand on the table. "Get to the point." he hissed. "Are you saying that my soulmate is somehow in some kind of potential _danger?"_ he growled the last word.

Lord Thierry shook his head. "We don't even know if it's _your _soulmate we're talking about. It could be any of the girls, but one thing's for sure, one of them, may be just as important as the wild powers."

Hannah cleared her throat. "One of them, may be the key to saving the world."

"And we don't know who."


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay," April finally exploded. "I don't understand a _thing _that's going on, here!"

Everyone jumped, and turned to look at her. They're eyes were wide, with 'oh yeah' expressions on their faces.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Mandi said. "This must be so confusing for you."

"You don't even know." April grumbled. "What's going on? Why's everything so serious?"

"Oh, come on!" Brittany laughed. "You've read the books, don't tell me you didn't get what's going on after you heard Thierry's name!"

Dawning hit April, as suddenly, everything she had read from the Night World books dawned on her. "Oh... OH!" she cried. "So, _that's _what you guys are talking about! You're all crazy!"

Brittany sighed. "Fern, do the honors, for me, please. I _really _think that what Thierry has to tell us is important, and I trully think that we need everyone to understand what's going on _and _believe it."

Fern nodded, and made and exasperated look at the blonde, before turning to April. She watched his fangs grow, his lips get redder, and fuller, and his eyes went a color that was neither silver, nor blue.

"Whoa!" April cried, and almost fell back, off of her chair. "Okay, I believe you!"

"Do you get what's going on?" Tyler asked, raising an eyebrow. "Do you get what we're talking about, now?"

April thought back to the previous conversation, then nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"Okay," a girl with coppery curls-April guessed was Poppy- turned back to the head. "Lord Thierry, please continue."

The Lord nodded, "We would greatly appreciate it if you girls would find out if it's pointed to just one of you, using any clues you can think of. We'll be doing our best, here, as well."

"Well, I can tell you who it is." Tyler laughed, running her fingers through her hair. "It's me. _I'm _the only one with enough guts to do anything."

"I beg to differ!" Karina yelled, slamming her fist down on the table. "I have more guts than three of you put together! It's obviously _me!"_

A girl with fox colored hair shook her head. "I just talked to Aradia the other day." she turned to look at Thierry. "She's had another vision, that gave more clues as to who it is."

Thierry nodded. "Continue, Maggie."

Maggie nodded, back, and leant up on the table. "There isn't one but _two _people who'll save the world. Not soul_mates _but she called them soulsiblings. I'm not sure what that is, though..."

"Soulsiblings is another belief in the Night World. It's two people who aren't related, but are so close, their almost siblings. They feel the same protective urge as soulmates, but they don't feel anything but brotherly love towards eachtoher. Of course, sometimes it _can _be mistaken for romantic love, but not much." Thierry explained.

"Well," Karina said, smirking as she twirled a curly lock around her finger. "Then it _has _to be me and Brittany. We're the only ones at the table that're so close we're practically sisters."

Maggie shook her head, again. "No, not that. She said that the soulsibling uh... 'couple' is unnatural from the rest. She says that they're actually related."

"But, none of us are related." April exclaimed, looking at the other four girls.

"Maybe you have your facts wrong." Megan shrugged.

Maggie shook her head, _again. _"No, that just means that it's just one of you that has the potential to save the world. The other one is yet to be found."

"Well, then, how are we supposed to know who it is?" Ashlyn asked, laying her head on Pierce's shoulder.

Thierry put his hands on Hannah's shoulders, who had taken the seat in front of him, and rested his chin on the top of her head. "Well, from what I've heard, I'm going to take a wild guess that all the soulmates will somehow be connected to the one."

"But they'll be connected to all of us!" Brittany cried. "We're _all _friends, here!"

Thierry nodded. "Yeah, but, almost all of them should in one way, or another be able to pass through that one person to get to the rest of you five."

"So, are we supposed to just wait and watch for people who find their soulmates, and hope that we figure out who it is _before _the darkness returns, again?" Karina cried. "Don't forget, that we also have to find the other one!"

Thierry sighed. "I'm afraid that's all we _can _do." he murmured.

* * *

**BeBe: Try and guess who the girl is that has to save the world!  
Hint-hint: All my soulmates are listed on my profile. At least one in all but two of them {Shawna&Zero and Annika&Drew} have been mentioned in one of my stories, and they're all somehow connected to one of the girls.  
If you at least try to guess who it is-even if you don't get it right-I'll send you a sneak preview of the one where they fight the darkness! Sorry, but, you'll have to be a user of the site. Their rules, not mine, can't PM someone who isn't a member!  
So, post your guess in a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

April, Mandi, Ashlyn, Rina, Ria, Megan and the boys were sitting around the coffee table in the living room, trying to figure out who the soulsibling was. The older ones had gone shopping for things that they needed to protect the girls, in the mean time. And, no one was quite sure where Tyler, Brittany, and Karina had gone.

April wanted to kill them. Didn't they realize how important this was? The end of the world was just around the corner! One of them had _better _have broken something.

"Well," Amethyst murmured, tapping his fingers on the table. "What if it were Tyler? She _is _the first one to have found her soulmate."

April snorted. "Great job, genius," she said, sarcastically. She still hadn't forgiven him, for the other day, she never would. "But, it would be too easy for that."

Amethyst shot her a pleading look, obviously getting the fact that she was still pissed at him. But, she looked away, and went back to studying the notes they had managed to compile.

"Too bad there aren't enough rooms in the house, bud." Fern smirked, at the red head. "Looks like _you're _gonna be sleeping on the couch, tonight, because you're obviously not gonna be sharing a room with your soulmate. I'd offer to let you sleep in my room, but Brittany's gonna be there, and we sorta have plans."

"And by plans, I hope you mean staying up all night to watch a marathon of _House of Anubis." _Brittany smirked, as her, Karina and Tyler all appeared from the kitchen, each holding two buckets in their hands. April couldn't see what was inside them.

"O-Of course." Fern _actually _looked scared. "That's what I meant."

Brittany laughed, as the three girls proceded towards the outside door. April jumped up, fuming.

"_Aren't you guys going to help at all?" _she cried. "_The darkness is coming and we still don't have a lead as to who the soulsiblings are!"_

Brittany turned around, and smiled. It was then, that April noticed that her and the other two were wearing really light tanktops, and mini skirts, and for the first time wondered what they were planning on doing.

"Why, of course we have a lead! We know it's one of us five! Plus, we have a whole two years to figure it out." when everyone stared blankly at her, each one wondering how she knew when the darkness would arrive, she rolled her eyes. "Don't you see the patern? The first time it arrived was in 2000-or, Y2K as some people call it. Remember? When _that _was supposed to be the end of the world? Well, it's obviously gonna come again, in 2012, when the world is supposed to end, now. Don'cha get it?"

April sighed, and sat down, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "I suppose you could be right, but that's a very slim chance. What if it comes sooner?"

Tyler shrugged. "Well, we're not gonna get anything done just _sitting _here working our brains till smoke starts coming out our ears. Us non-party poopers are going outside to have some fun."

They all turned again, holding their buckets steady.

"Whoa, whoa, _wait." _Robin said, standing up. "What exactly are you guys doing out there?"

Brittany, Tyler and Karina exchanged nevous glances, before looking back at the group.

"Oh, nothing..." Tyler said, as they backed up towards the door. "Just going to go do a bit of anime shopping."

Okay, so April wasn't going to bring up the fact that Tyler _hated _anime.

"With buckets?" Mandi raised an eyebrow, as everyone stood up. "And dressed like _that?" _

"Yeah, why not? It's a free country." Karina shot back. The group was slowly closing in on the three girls before they finally broke down.

"Alright! Alright!" Brittany cried. "We're going outside to play monkey in the middle!"

Everyone stopped in their tracks, to look at eachother, confused.

"Aren't you about a decade late to be playing that game?" Drake asked, eyebrow raised.

Tyler smirked, darkly, and chuckled. "Not the way we play it."

Robin raised an eyebrow, down at his soulmate. "Oh? And... how do you guys play it, exactly?"

The three girls smiled at eachother, mischiviously.

~NWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNW

"Okay, so here's how the game works!" Tyler yelled, in an army general like voice, pacing inside the circle that the others had formed. "There will be one person in the middle! You will throw the stuffed ice cream cone-" she held up a stuffed vanilla ice cream cone, with a face on it, and _Scoopie _written on the side, from Culvers. "-to someone else, and make sure that the person in the middle doesn't get it! If you _drop _the ice cream cone, throw a bad throw, or if the person in the middle catches it and you threw it, you will be forced to sit on the chair of shame!"

She motioned towards a black folding chair that was placed in the lawn. Twenty buckets were next to it. "You will put on the safety goggles-" she held up Brittany's little brother's nerf glasses things "And will have 2 whole gallons of ice cold water dumped on you! Understand?" everybody nodded.

"Alright! To you Night People, absolutly all powers are prohibited! Raphae! You'll be in the middle, first!"

Raphael nodded, and after giving a quick kiss on the cheek to Ria, he moved to the middle. His black hair, hung over his blue eyes, as he faced Tyler, who had the ball. He crouched, in a way so that he could lunge in any direction at an instance notice.

Tyler smirked, and threw the stuffed toy across to Megan, who caught it with ease. Raphael turned to face the blonde, as she glanced at Drake, and tossed it to Fern in the same motion.

Fern caught it, and before Raphael had time to even realize what had happened, he was throwing it at April.

April caught it, and quickly twisted her body to throw it back to Tyler, when she felt her feet stumble, and she lost her grib on the stuffed thing too soon. It flew, but not fast, nor far enough, Raphae caught it, stealthily, and held it up, like a prize, smirking at her.

All the other kids smiled, and some even cheered, as they led April towards the chair of shame.

Suddenly, right after she sat down, everything came into focus. All the obvious things had disappeared, like the van that was pulling into the driveway, with the other Daybreakers in it. And the slight smirk on Amethyst's face.

Instead, she noticed how much Rina and Karina looked alike. How close Rina and Ashlyn were standing together, and Drake's arm around Megan's waist.

April's eyes grew wide, as the icy water spilled over her, but not because of the temperature. She had figured it out.

She knew who the soulsibling was.


	11. Chapter 11

_"Stop!" _April cried, as they were picking up the second gallon to dump on her. She jumped off the chair, too excited to realize how cold she was.

Yes, she could see everything piece together infront of her. The answer had been so obvious! How come she hadn't realized it before?

"You can't back down, April." Megan smirked, then tried to push her back down. "You made the agreement, and the mistake, now, you must pay the price."

"_No! " _April hissed, fighting Megan off, and running about a foot away from the group, before turning around. She could feel the older Daybreakers come up behind her as she yelled. "I know who the soulsibling is!"

Everyone gasped, and started to look at eachother. April could feel the excitement and shock rolling off of each one of them.

"Are you sure?" Karina asked, stepping forward.

April nodded, then turned to face the Daybreakers that had just arrived, or, more specifically, Lord Thierry. "With your permission, my lord, I ask to lead a meeting, now."

Lord Thierry nodded. "Of course, April. Why don't you guys change into some of the girls' pajamas, while we get everything situated in the living room."

"Uh-excuse me?" Brittany said, stepping forward. "Why are we gonna change into the girls' pjs? Aren't we going home-you know, where our _own _pajamas are?"

Lord Thierry shook his head. "We had planned to have you girls spend the rest of the week here-with no school, and have already contacted your parents. Security issues, you know, we had to make sure that you five were kept safe until we figured out who it was." he smiled. "And, of course, Ria, Drake and Ashlyn would've bitten off our heads if they couldn't have stayed, as well. And, even though April knows who it is, we don't think we should brake a promise."

"Ohmigod!" Ria laughed. "_Slumber party_!" All the girls began to cheer, and make plans.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait." Lord Thierry chuckled. "Don't get too excited, just yet. We still have to hear from April who it is. You girls go get changed, real quick, and then we'll see who it is."

~NWNWNWNWNWNWNW

They were all seated in the living room. April was in the center seated on a bean-bag chair, with the other four girls of her table around her. The older Daybreakers took the couches and chairs, while the kids sat on the floor, staring up at her with wide, anxious eyes.

"Well?" Jez asked, leaning forward, and resting her head in her hands. "Who is it?"

April took a deep breath, and glanced around the room. Finally, she steadied her gaze on one particular girl.

"You." she said, to Karina.

Everyone looked at the crazy haired girl in surprise, as Tyler moaned, obviously she had been hoping that she was the one. Karina just stared off into space, as if not really seeing anything.

"How can you tell?" Brittany asked, putting her hand on her best friend's knee. "I mean-how in the world did you figure it out?"

April smiled, glad that the easy part was here. "Well, it was farely simple really." she looked at Lord Thierry. "Remember when you said that all the people who found their soulmates would have to go through the soulsibling to get to the rest of the table?"

"Yes, I remember guessing that." the blonde lord said.

"Well, _think _about it. Ria and Raphael-soulmates, and they're both close friends with Megan. Right?" she looked to the little band of three from the corner table for comformation.

"Yeah..." Ria mumbled, drawing the word out.

"And Megan's soulmate is Drake, who _used _to have a crush on Ashlyn." April laughed at the expressions on Drake and Ashlyn's faces when she said this, but continued on, shortly after. "And Ashlyn's best friend is Rina, and who is Rina's twin...?" she pointed to Karina smiling brightly at her achievment.

Karina didn't move. She was still staring blindly down the hall, grasping Brittany's hand. April didn't blame her, this _was _a big resoponisiblity, after all. She could save the world, obviously she was in a state of shock, despite her tough act, earlier.

"That's good thinking," Lord Thierry said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "But alot to go by, on a mere guess. I suppose you could be right, but it's still quite a long shot, don't you think?"

April shook her head. "No, because also think about _this." _She turned to face Amethyst, for the first time, now. "As much as I hate to admit it, but you were also right, in a way."

Amethyst raised a red eyebrow at her, a slight gleam shone in his eyes. "Oh, and how is this so?"

April glared at him, before turning back to Lord Thierry. "Amethyst opted out that maybe it was Tyler, because she was the first one to find her soulmate at the table. But, who was the first one to find their soulmate in the entire _school?" _It was implied that she didn't mean Ria and Raphael.

"Me." Ashlyn whispered, rasing a finger.

"Exactly, and your soulmate was friends with a Wild Power _before _she found out that she was one. Now, think about this. _Karina's _soulmate is Miles, who's younger sister is a Wild Power's _soulmate."_

"Thierry?" Brittany murmured, looking at the lord.

Lord Thierry's eyes were gleaming. "I believe you may be right, April. Great job, now all we have to do is-"

"It's not me." a soft voice broke him off.

Everyone turned to look at Karina.

"What do you mean, Karina?" Ash questioned. "It _has _to be you."

"I can name my family all the way back to the early fifteen hundreds. And there isn't a Hearth-woman _in _there. _It isn't me." _Karina whispered to the ground.

"Well, maybe you just haven't gotten _all _of the names." Brittany offered.

Karina shook her head. "It's not just that." she sighed, and looked at April, appologetically. "I'm not _really_ a member of the table."

"Wadda'ya mean?" Tyler laughed. "Of course you are!"

Again, Karina shook her head. "No, I'm _not. _I spend most of my days at ULE instead of eating lunch with you guys."

"Don't be silly." Brittany murmured. "Just because you go to an A.P class during lunch, doesn't mean that you're any less part of the table then we are."

"No. Brittany, you're the only one holding me there. If you were gone for a day, I'd probably go sit with Madi and Lexus-no offece to you guys." she glacned at the other three girls. "I'm not an honorary member of the table. _It isn't me."_

Everyone glanced at eachother, in confusion. If that were the case, then who _was _the soulsibling? April felt like the biggest idiot of the century.

Karina glanced back at April. "I'm sorry. The way you put it, it really did sound like it should be me, but I rest my case. I'm not a real member of the table. I'm just... I'm just another clue."

"Well, if it isn't you, then who is it?" Iliana asked, rather softly. "I mean, you _are _the closest person to the table who isn't it, I'm sure if anyone would know, it'd be you."

Karina uncrossed, and crossed her legs again. She looked up at Miles, who was silently edging her on. She opened her mouth, closed it, then tried again.

"I've already told you." she whispered.

Everyone went still, hardly breathing, trying to hear every word that came out of the usually loud girl's mouth. But nothing else did, and she made it clear that nothing else would about the subject at hand.

April leant back in her bean bag chair, and thought. Karina said she had already told them, but who could it be? She didn't even _mention _anyone else besides herself while she was in the conversation.

Then, an echo resounded through the room. It was Karina's voice, a bare whisper, and it wasn't coming from her. It sounded almost like a tape recording, played for everyone to hear, and it seemed to come from everywhere.

"No. Brittany, you're the only one holding me there."

Everyone glanced at the blonde, who sighed.

"I can only name two great-grandparents." she whispered. "And that's as far back as I can go."

* * *

**BeBe: Like I said, I had absolutly _no way _to figure out who the soulsibling should be. So, I just drew names from a hat, and she popped out. _I DO NOT PICK FAVORITES!  
_Only one more chapter left, you ready to see how it ends?**


	12. Chapter 12

****

**BeBe: This is the end, everybody ready? :D Nah, not that happy about it being over, either, anywho, enjoy! :D  
Seriously, though, still not that happy.**

* * *

April strolled into the living room, and sat down next to Brittany, who was playing with soap bubbles that covered her hands. At the same time, she somehow managed to be able to watch _House of Anubis. _Even though, she claims to hate the show, April was pretty sure she liked it.

"Well, you're taking being the Soulsibling pretty well." April thought outloud, as she rested an elbow on the back of the couch.

"Hm?-Oh, yeah." Brittany sounded almost absent minded, as she rolled her hands in the bubbles.

"Almost a little _too _well." April noted, narrowing her eyes. "What's up? I thought that you would be panicking, by now. You don't do so great under pressure. That's why you can never be a doctor."

"No..." Brittany murmured, rubbing her hands up against eachother. "I can't become a doctor because of my dislexia."

"Well, even if you _didn't _have dislexia, you still couldn't be a doctor. Plus, it hardly _ever _kicks in, and, even when it does, you're still one of the best readers in the class."

Brittany shrugged. "Well, not to sound full of myself, but I guess you're probably right. I don't do good under pressure, that's why I'm gonna be a writer when I grow up."

April sighed. "Brittany, you act as if being the Soulsibling isn't anything dangerous. You're not freaking out in the _least."_

"I'm not freaking out because it isn't me." Brittany smushed her hands together, and smirked as April heard bubbles pop. "We all know it's Karina, just admit it. And, even if it isn't, Thierry guess was just that... a guess. We still have no clue who it is. And how come it has to be a witch who it is? Why can't it be some other Night Worlder?"

"Because it'd be kinda hard not to realize you're abnormal when you have a craving for blood, or you have a tail popping out of your butt." April shot back.

"What about Jez? She's half vampire, who's to say that Karina isn't?" Brittany turned to face April, setting her elbows on her knees so that the soap wouldn't get on her legs. "What you don't know is, Karina and Rina haven't seen their father in _years. _They know next to nothing about him, or his family. Who's to say that he wasn't a vampire?"

"Jez was born because she's a _Wild Power. _Other than that, it's impossible for vampires and humans to have kids."

"Yes, but if Karina _was _half vampire, that would mean that she's the Soulsibling, and aren't the Soulsiblings just like the Wild Powers? _And _since witches are basically humans with extra powers, then how is it, that Hunter had _three daughters _with that witch chick?" Brittany questioned, smirking.

April sighed. "Well, you got me, there, I guess."

Brittany smirk, turned more taunting. "You see? I'm not just a stupid blonde." she turned back to the T.V. "And also, even _you _know that Karina is an actual member of our table. Even if she refuses to admit it. And you two hated eachother up until just last year."

"So... you believe that Karina's the Soulsibling, don't you?" April guessed, trying to read what Brittany was telling her.

"I believe, that no one really _knows _which one of us it is."

April raised an eyebrow. "So, you're just _pretending _that it's you just to humor everyone?" Didn't she know how dangerous that was? They should be out there looking for the _real _one then, instead of wasting time trying to protect her.

Brittany shook her head. "No, I'm just letting them believe what they want to believe. I'm not playing along and pretending that it's me."

"But, don't you think that you should tell them?"

"That mistake you had with thinking it was Karina already put a hint of doubt in their minds. They'll come to their senses soon enough and begin to look for the real one." Brittany then turned to smile at her. "Any other questions?"

April fidgited in her chair. She didn't really want to bring up this topic, but she knew she had to. She took a deep breath, to calm her nerves, before speaking.

"Before you and Fern were like-in love, you were mad at him, right? I mean, like, really _super _mad at him?" she could feel her voice getting higher with the question.

"Yeah...?" Brittany was looking at her curiously. She rubbed the bubbles back and forth on the back of her left hand, as she listened.

"Well, um, do you regret being mad at him now? I mean, do you think that it was just some kind of stupid mistake?" April looked away.

Brittany laughed, and rubbed the soap off onto the cushion. April wanted to say something about that, but decided against it.

"This is about Amethyst, isn't it?" Brittany guessed, with a smirk. April blushed, but nodded. "Sorry, hon, but I ain't given out any advice. This is something you two have to figure out _on your own."_

And with that, she went back to watching _House of Anubis, _signalling that that was the end of the conversation.

~NWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNW

April was woken up at two in the morning the next night, by the feeling of the mattress dipping in on the other side. As if, someone heavier than her had gotten in. She held very still, holding her breath, as she tried to figure out who it was.

_Oh, stop panicking. _she told herself. _There's tons of vampires in here that were probably awaken by this guy moving down the hallway. If they weren't suspicious, then I shouldn't be, either. It's probably just Brittany, or something._

Even so, she turned around, just to make sure. But, as soon as she did, she felt, hands grab hold of her wrists, and pin her to the bed.

She looked up, to see a familiar shape, and even though she couldn't see them, she knew that the guy had silvery-pink eyes.

"It's enough, April." Amethyst growled, tightening his hold on her wrists. "I told you I was sorry for stealing your fortune, what more could you want?"

April stared up at the silouette above her. "Well, I _would _like my fortune back." she gasped.

She could sense him rolling his eyes. "Ha-ha, very funny." he said, sarcastically. "Me stealing your fortune isn't a good enough excuse for you to stay mad at me this long. It's time you forgive me."

"Stealing's illegal, Amethyst." April hissed up, at him. "And you may say you love me, but stealing something isn't how you show someone you care."

The hands on her wrists tensed up. April counted his breathing for a full thirty seconds, as she waited for his reply to that. She wanted to sink down, beneath the bed, and through the floor, so that she wouldn't have to deal with this. Maybe if she wished really hard...

Yeah, right. Who was she kidding?

"You think I don't love you?" Amethyst whispered.

"Well, you sure as hell didn't show i-" she was cut off by his lips.

Amethyst pulled back, after five seconds, then dropped his face into the crook of her neck. "I love you more than anything." he gasped.

"We haven't even known eachother for a week!" April cried, in the lowest voice she could muster. "You don't fall inlove with someone in a week!"

"Soulmates work differently." he pushed himself back up again. "Face it, April, we're soulmates, and you know it."

April sighed, then smirked. "You know, I never did say you could stop the kiss."

~NWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNW

"Oh, come on, Amethyst!" April laughed, pulling the redhead towards the fortune shop, a week later. "Lets go get a fortune on our love life!"

Amethyst sighed, and shook his head. "Okay, fine, but just this once!"

April smiled, and dragged her soulmate through the doors, and over to the metal box. This was where it had all began, just over a week ago. When Amethyst had stolen her fortune, right in this very spot. The memory made April smile at the thought.

Two cards came out of the box, and her and Amethyst each took one.

April frowned at hers. It read **Unlucky.**

"What does yours say?" she asked, grabbing hold of his card, which read **Very, Very, _Very _Lucky.**

April glared at the card for a moment before turning back to Amethyst. "You owe me a lucky card." she whined, trying to hand him her 'unlucky' card.

Amethyst laughed, and shook his head. "Nope," he chuckled, grabbing his lucky card from her. "I don't owe you anything. This is my card."

"But Amethyst!" April whined. "My love life's gonna be really unlucky, then!"

Amethyst laughed, "Hon, I only plan on having _you _as my love life, and since I got a lucky card, I think you'll be pretty happy, too."

April thought about it. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean you still don't owe me. Plus, this card gives me a bad feeling about the Soulsibling." she glanced down at the fortune card in distaste.

Amethyst looked down at her, worried. "Whadda'ya mean?" he asked.

April shook her head. "To tell the truth, I really don't know. I just-I have a feeling that something is coming. Something _big. _And, Amethyst...?" she looked up at him, knowing that worry shone in her eyes.

"Yeah...?"

Her voice came out in the barest of whispers. "I have a feeling that we aren't going to like it."

* * *

**BeBe: And that's where it ends! I know, I'm mean, aren't I? Anywho, I've already posted the sequel, it's called, _The Present. _Check it out! And, you might get more clues as to how my series is gonna end, so keep an eye out!**


End file.
